


ready whenever you are

by Yukari



Series: shuake's first lovers' holidays [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, a sequel to 'take your time' but can also be read alone, general softness, goro being a dork, just like last time there's a spoiler-free version of the story, post p5r canon, ren returning the valentine's day gift, sojiro being a good dad, white day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/pseuds/Yukari
Summary: After spending a year in his hometown Ren moves back to Tokyo, just in time to celebrate White Day with the person that still wasn't really his boyfriend.Maybe it was the right time to do something to change that fact.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: shuake's first lovers' holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662826
Comments: 19
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! like i promised, i'm back with an answer to that valentine's day fic... though i think it can also be read on its own, without going back to 'take your time'. it does references it though. 
> 
> just like last time, this story has two versions. chapter 1 doesn't contain any p5r spoilers, while chapter 2 does. the differences between these two versions are really minor though!

“Do you have everything?” Goro asked, looking around his room, as if trying to determine if any of the abandoned items should actually not be left behind. 

“He’s been ready since yesterday, and rechecked at least five times,” Morgana said, scratching himself behind the ear. “Most of the necessary stuff was delivered to Leblanc already.” 

“Better safe than sorry,” he replied, looking back at Ren. “You might not come back here anytime soon.” 

“I’m well aware of that,” Ren laughed a little, picking up his last bag and letting Morgana hop into it. “I was waiting for this day, actually. Especially since you promised to come pick me up.” 

He could swear he saw a slight blush on Goro’s face. 

“I didn’t think you’d consider that a promise, but I wasn’t about to break any,” he said. “Anyway. If you’re ready, let’s go. You know I don’t like wasting time.” 

“Riiight.” Ren let out another laugh, directing his steps towards the door. “I still don’t even know how you managed to get a car to come here. I didn’t even know you can drive.” 

“The fact that you can’t doesn’t mean it’s not a basic skill,” Goro muttered. “As for the car… It’s Sae-san’s. She let me borrow it, after Niijima supported my cause.” 

“Makoto?” Morgana asked, peeking out of the bag. “I was under the impression that you two don’t get along much.” 

“She didn’t do it for me, she did it for Ren,” he replied, following Ren downstairs. “It’s already considerate of her to let me come here on my own, instead of doing it herself or bringing the others along, but after I explained everything we’ve formed a temporary alliance.” 

“Uh oh,” Ren hummed, looking at him over his shoulder. “I smell ulterior motives.” 

“Only the purest intentions here.” Goro smiled at him innocently, but both of them knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Short recap: a little less than a month ago, Ren was moping around about being lonely on Valentine’s Day, the person he loved being a few hours of a train ride away from him. He decided to tease said person about him being lonely on Valentine’s Day too, but Goro wasn’t having it and paid him a surprise visit. In the end, neither of them was alone on that day, with Goro even staying the night, the two of them squeezing on Ren’s narrow bed. 

On that day, Goro also said he’d come back for him on the day he’s supposed to leave the town. That’s why he was here now, with a borrowed car and clearly scheming something. 

Oh well. 

“Give me a moment, I need to at least say goodbye,” Ren muttered, pointing at the kitchen’s door, where his parents supposedly were. 

“Go ahead. Actually, I haven’t even talked to them this time… Even though I’ve made such a good impression last time.”

“Last time we were all just glad they didn’t question why you decided to visit Ren on that exact day,” Morgana replied. 

Goro followed Ren to the kitchen anyway. Ren decided not to think about it too hard. 

“Mother, father,” he said, trying to get their attention. He did get it, they looked up from whatever they were doing, but didn’t seem particularly interested. Well, he couldn’t say that it didn’t hurt a little. _ Just a little.  _ “I’ll be going now. Just wanted to say bye.”

“Of course,” his mother said awkwardly. “Text us from time to time?”

“Sure.” Ren nodded, knowing he most likely wasn’t going to do that, already turning around. “Then, see you.”

“Wait.” Goro grabbed his hands, stopping him and stepping forward. “I wanted to say a few words too.”

Oh.  _ Oh. So that’s what he was planning.  _

“You’re… Akechi-kun, right? Ren’s friend?” His father asked, frowning in surprise, but Goro didn’t give him the chance to say anything else. 

“Yes, my name is Goro Akechi, and… I wanted to thank you for taking care of Ren for so long. I’m sure you were wonderful role models to him,” he said in the sweetest voice Ren ever heard. His parents almost smiled, but then Goro’s tone dropped. “...is that what you thought I’d say?”

“H-Huh?”

Of course that was a bait. That first tone was so fake it made Ren cringe internally. 

“There’s nothing I could thank you for. Or he could thank you for, if we’re at it. Ren is someone I’m really glad I met, but I’m going to assume he mostly raised himself, because if he took after either of you, I wouldn’t even be here,” he continued, his voice now ice-cold. “Your indifference makes you no better than trash. Think whatever you want of me, but I’m not going to respect a parent that doesn't treat their child with respect.” 

It looked as if his words knocked the air out of their lungs. 

“Worry not though!” Goro went back to the cheerful tone. “Because from now on, I’ll be the one looking after him. And I’ll definitely do a better job than you. Let’s go, Ren.” 

Not even waiting for any reaction, Goro pulled him out of the room by the hand, his pace so fast that Ren had to run after him, holding Morgana’s bag tightly. He didn’t stop until they were out of the house and by the car Goro parked nearby, a little out of breath but… 

Neither of them seemed to be able to contain their laughter. 

“H-Have you seen their faces?” Goro choked out, trying to muffle his laughter with his hand. “I didn’t even have to try too hard!” 

“I didn’t expect you to actually do that in the first place!” 

“I never go back on my words,” he said, continuing to laugh as he unlocked the car’s door and they both stumbled inside, with Ren trying to be as gentle as he could with putting the bag with Morgana to the back. Sae probably wouldn’t appreciate them leaving cat fur all over the place. 

“So, I didn’t really leave you much choice, since I just pissed your parents off, but… ready to leave this pitiful town for good?” Goro asked with a smirk, leaning closer to him. Hoping he wasn’t reading the mood wrong, Ren moved closer, reaching out and gently bringing them together in a hug. Goro tensed for a moment, then moved his hands to hold him back.

“Thank you. I knew seeing you do this would be worth it,” Ren muttered into his shirt, and maybe his voice sounded a little weaker than he wanted. 

“Mhm, it was actually very satisfying,” Goro hummed, caressing his back. “You did great, surviving here for so long.” 

Ren wasn’t sure if the praise was genuine or sarcastic, but he simply relaxed into the embrace. Even if he wasn’t wanted in that house, he was wanted here. 

_ Because from now on, I’ll be the one looking after him. And I’ll definitely do a better job than you. _

Did he… did he really mean it? 

“Ekhem. Do I have to remind you guys that I’m still here?” Morgana complained from the backseat. “I can even spend the night at Futaba’s once we’re in Tokyo, but spare me for now!”

“Hmm, let me think,” Goro said, and Ren could hear the grin in his voice as he squeezed him more tightly and pressing a sneaky kiss to the crown of his head. “Nope.” 

“You’re terrible! And last time we saw each other I even left the bed to you two!” 

“Sorry if I don’t seem as considerate as you, mister cat,” he replied, finally pulling away and moving to fiddle with the radio. “Now you’ll also have to put up with my music taste.” 

“Okay, I don’t think this part is that bad… Hey! I’m not a cat! You’ll pay for this!” 

“Scary. What are you gonna do, piss in my shoes?” 

“You…!” 

Ren couldn’t really do anything but lean back in his seat, laughing at the banter taking place without his participation. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was… honestly comforting. Felt natural. He could get used to this, to long car rides with Goro instead of taking the train… well, not like Goro actually owned a car. That would’ve been too good. 

“Hey, what are you doing? Close that window, idiot, it’s still only March!” Goro said with exasperation in his voice, but Ren just stuck his head outside, to feel the wind. They weren’t even going that fast yet. “Get back in here and be useful for something, like navigate for example! I don’t really remember the way back.” 

“Can’t you just put the voice in your phone navigation on?” He asked, sticking his head back inside. “Isn’t it how you got here in the first place?” 

“Maybe, but I’d rather listen to your voice now, instead of it,” Goro replied smugly, and that was enough for Ren to feel his face instantly heating up.

_ He’s getting better at this. _

“...fine. I’ll do it,” he muttered, closing the window and reaching for his phone. 

“If that’s how it’s going to be the whole time, I’m going to stay at Futaba’s permanently,” Morgana grumbled, making Goro snort quietly. 

“You’re just giving me a weapon with your complaining, you know?” 

“You shouldn’t take advantage of my weakness!” 

“Then you shouldn’t show it so obviously. Are you jealous, maybe?” 

“Wha…! No! Not at all!” 

Ren really could get used to this. 

*** 

“...all I’m saying is that living in the attic is not as bad as you think, once you get used to it,” Ren said as they approached Leblanc. Goro left the car near Sojiro’s house, saying that he’ll return it later. “There’s lots of benefits to it.” 

“Oh? For example what?” Goro replied, clearly amused.

“I never had to pay for the coffee?” 

“Most of time, I didn’t have to either.” 

“But that’s because I lived there! See, it meant benefits for both of us!” 

“We’ll see if you manage to get me one now, maybe then you’ll convince me,” he said. “Come on, open the door already, I’m sure they’re waiting for you.” 

“...waiting for me?” Ren mumbled, already pressing the door handle, and apparently there was no need to ask that question, as it was answered by multiple people who didn’t even hear him asking it. 

“Welcome back!” 

Next moment, he was instantly pulled further inside the café by Ann and Ryuji and greeted by the faces of some of the rest, and Sojiro behind the counter. 

“Why do you look so surprised? It’s a welcome party!” Futaba snickered from her chair, noticing his expression. “Though we couldn’t all come here today, and some of us are probably only gonna get busier from now on.” 

“Haru sadly couldn’t make time… but she said she’ll definitely find some time for you during the week,” Makoto said with a smile. 

“Yusuke’s busy with some art event preparations, but I guess we’ll all be invited to that anyway, so no need to worry. Kasumi’s gonna be a little late,” Ryuji added with a grin. “Other than them, we're all here!” 

“At least let the kid go, he looks so confused,” Sojiro sighed. 

Probably feeling more touched than confused, he let the duo pull him towards one of the booths. 

“Okay, now that I’ve brought him here safely, I can leave-” Goro started, but that’s when the door opened again. 

“Grab him, Kasumi!” Ryuji called out to the red-haired girl, who despite looking completely unaware of what’s going on, tugged at one of Goro’s arms with a confused expression, and he looked back at her, equally puzzled. Ryuji used that time to grab his other arm with a frown on his face, pulling him inside too. “Those two might have an excuse, but you’re staying here!” 

“What if I made up an excuse too?” Goro asked with a scowl. 

“If the excuse is ‘I don’t want to be here’, we’re not accepting it!” Kasumi said cheerfully. “I brought muffins, you have to try them!” 

“I…” His gaze wandered to Ren, as if looking for an answer for a question he didn’t even ask, then it softened, as he left out a sigh that meant surrendering. “Alright. If you insist…” 

“Wouldn’t want to waste your time on coming back here after we leave,” Futaba muttered, and everyone in the room fell silent for a moment, as Goro gave her a scandalized look. “What? Still in the pining zone? I thought you were past that already…” 

The sight of them both blushing and looking away from each other probably explained it all. 

Futaba called it pining, but it wasn’t entirely like that. Ren thought that their feelings for each other were rather clear on both sides, especially after Valentine’s Day, but it was never really… stated out loud. He wasn’t really sure what they officially were, even if in the eyes of their friends apparently it seemed clear too. They weren’t in a hurry and could figure it out at their own pace… 

Though it didn’t mean he would be opposed to kissing him right now. If there was nobody else in the room, that is. That flushed face was somehow very attractive. 

“Moving on!” Kasumi interrupted the momentary silence, in the meantime pulling out the muffin box out of her bag and now almost stuffing one right into Goro’s mouth. “You have to tell me what you think!” 

“W-Wait! Didn’t I already tell you at some point that I don’t even like sweets much?!” 

“This is different! I made it myself, so you can’t refuse! You took the friendship choco too, right? Ann-senpai, Ryuji-senpai, support me, please!” 

“Of course, Kasumi!” 

“I think you should probably leave him alone, if you want him to stay…” Makoto said, trying to grab Ann’s hand, but Ren wasn’t sure if she could even do anything.

“They’re all like children,” Morgana muttered, finally climbing out of his bag.

“Look at them, getting along so well,” Futaba said quietly, flopping down in the same booth as him, on the opposite side. With all the noise the other four were making, it seemed obvious she was talking to Ren alone. For a moment he froze, recalling that Futaba and Haru still seemed to be pretty wary of Goro. He didn’t want to make it difficult for them… but then, Futaba smiled, resting her chin on her hand. “Good for them.” 

“Huh?” 

“He’s still trying way too hard to manage on his own,” she muttered. “Change doesn’t come easily after all, I know it from experience… But even if I’m not exactly eager to be his bestie, I don’t think he deserves to be alone. So I’m glad they’re getting along.” 

Sometimes Ren was really grateful for Futaba and how understanding she was. Talking to her, and watching the commotion the others were making with the corner of his eye… he finally felt like he was back home. 

“Hey, this isn’t so bad.” Goro’s voice reached them from where the others were bothering them. “After the chocolate, I expected it to be too sweet to even swallow.” 

“You really don’t have much faith in me, don’t you, senpai?” Kasumi sighed. “I’m constantly improving!” 

“Give her some more credit, dude!” Ryuji added. 

“I just said that I acknowledge that! She did a good job,” Goro muttered, as if praising someone was putting him in a state of immense embarrassment. 

“He’s actually pretty funny,” Futaba snorted. “I think we should keep him.” 

“...well, that’s what I hope on doing.” 

“Stop pining, you dumbass,” she replied, kicking him under the table. 

“I’m working on this,” Ren said with a laugh. 

On Valentine’s Day, Goro reached out to him. Now it was his time to make a move.

*** 

“You’re going to spill the coffee, kid. Be a little more careful about what you’re doing, there’s no time to be daydreaming at work.” Sojiro brought him back to reality from his moment of zoning out. 

“Ah, sorry,” Ren muttered, realizing how close he was to a disaster. “I didn’t even notice…” 

“I could see as much,” the man sighed. “What are you thinking about so hard, that you can’t focus on doing your job?” 

Ren wasn’t entirely sure if he should answer this. Both because it was a little embarrassing, and because he still wasn’t sure what Sojiro’s opinion on it would be. In the end he put everything he was holding back on the counter and turned to him, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

“It’s probably because tomorrow’s White Day, and I still have no idea how to celebrate it,” he said quietly. 

“Eh? Weren’t you still in your hometown on Valentine’s Day? It’s now like there’s anyone here you’d need to celebrate it with,” Sojiro replied with a confused expression. He was easier to talk to than Ren’s own father, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. He was still… well, an old man, when Ren was a teenager. 

“Well… not exactly,” he admitted. “Someone paid me a visit back then. It made me happy, so I want to show that somehow…” 

“Paid you a visit…? Who the hell would go all the way to your hometown for that…?” Sojiro asked with a frown, but then sighed, as if coming to a conclusion it was stupid to ask. “That Akechi kid, right?” 

“H-How did you know?” 

“He went there to pick you up just a few days ago. He’s trying so hard. As he should, I suppose… He has some bad impressions to fix,” the man said. “Though I’m not going to judge you. It’s up to you to determine if he deserves this second chance.” 

“So you don’t really mind if I… you know… date him?” Ren asked, feeling more and more awkward with each moment. 

_ Is it what it feels like to discuss introducing your date to your parents? With an added layer of tension? _

“Why should I? You’re old enough to decide for yourself,” Sojiro replied. “Futaba doesn’t seem to mind that kid hanging around either. This isn’t really my business, you know…”

“I guess…” 

“As long as you’re happy, kid. As long as you’re happy,” he added, sounding at least as embarrassed as Ren felt. 

“Thank you, Boss,” the boy mumbled, feeling a dumb smile force its way onto his face. “Though I still don’t know what to do on White Day…” 

“You’re acting as if I should know this for you,” Sojiro frowned. “Sorry, but if you expect I have any experience with wooing men, you’ll be disappointed. I don’t even know if it’s okay to give a guy flowers, it’s hard to keep up with you kids nowadays.” 

“Flowers…?” 

“Isn’t that the most classic present for an occasion like this? What the hell am I even supposed to do with you…” he sighed again. “If you want to come up with something more original, you’ll have to come up with it on your own.”

“Ah,” Ren let out a small gasp. “I could totally give him flowers.” 

“You didn’t even think about this?!” 

“Sometimes the most obvious solution is the hardest to notice,” he said, already pulling out his phone and writing a text message. 

**Me:** you free tomorrow? 

**Me:** i actually hope you didn’t make any plans

He didn’t have to wait long for a response. 

**Goro:** I’m free tomorrow in the evening. 

**Goro:** What, missing me already? 

Ren knew it was supposed to be a joke, but it couldn’t stop him from replying honestly. 

**Me:** of course, honey

**Me:** and if you’re free, i hope you’ll stop by leblanc tomorrow 

**Goro:** … 

**Goro:** I’ll think about it. 

**Me:** see you tomorrow then :)

He knew he didn’t have to worry about being rejected, even if Goro often acted like this. Ren already managed to see right through him - neither giving, nor receiving affection was easy when you weren’t used to it. That’s why they were taking this slow. Getting used to each other. 

“You look like something good just happened,” Sojiro said, raising one brow. “Got a date tomorrow?” 

“You could say that,” he replied with a smile. “Thanks, Boss.” 

“Don’t thank me for something like this. Damn, it really feels like I accidentally adopted another kid…”

Ren didn't really have anything against that statement. If... If he could, he would’ve never left this place last year anyway. Even if at first he thought being sent here was a tragedy, eventually… came to see this café as his home, and its owner was more of a father to him than the person he was related by blood to. 

His thoughts were interrupted by another incoming message. 

**Goro:** See you tomorrow. I’ll text you before I get there. 

He just smiled to himself. In addition to all of that, now he could see Goro whenever he wanted to. 

*** 

The next day Ren found himself at the underground mall, heading toward a store he hasn’t visited since a year earlier, but still remembered so well. Just a while ago, Ryuji sent him a selfie depicting him dragging Goro around somewhere in Shibuya, looking for a return gift for Kasumi at the last possible moment. Ren kindly didn’t tell him that Goro was the type to plan ahead, bought a gift for Kasumi in advance and already gave it to her in the morning. 

Well, at least he knew why Goro was only available in the evening. This gave him the time to get what he needed done. 

“Ah, Amamiya-kun,” a familiar woman said upon recognizing him. “It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you! I suppose you’re not here because you’re looking for a job, huh? Not on a day like this.” 

“You saw right through me, Hanasaki-san,” he replied. “I need something to really get the message across this time.” 

“Ah. A love confession?” She asked, smirking when he most likely blushed. “How romantic.” 

“The person I’m doing this for will probably think it’s cliché,” Ren laughed a little. 

“Nonsense,” Hanasaki just waved her hand. “Since it’s something important to you, would you like to make the bouquet yourself?” 

“Huh? Is that alright with you?” 

“I know from experience that you know how to do that,” she replied with a smile. “Just pick whatever you like and then we’ll determine the price.” 

A little nervous, Ren accepted the offer and entered the store for the first time in a while, then pulled out the notes he made yesterday, when thinking about what kind of arrangement he wanted to buy. 

“That’s an unusual composition,” Hanasaki said, watching him work. “Though pretty flowers always look great together, I suppose. Do you think they’ll get the message?” 

“If not immediately, he’ll definitely check it,” Ren hummed, picking another flower to add to the rest.. “He’s very fond of hidden meanings, so I think I don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Alright then,” the woman laughed. “Be sure to take twelve of the roses, for good luck.” 

Ren took a look at the bouquet, then added another few of the red roses. Might as well add another layer to the meaning. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much though… He didn’t want to scare him away, or seem too forceful. He knew he needed to leave him the room to breathe.

Though lately that distance seemed to be growing smaller, and it was mostly Goro who was trying to close it. Even if he was a little awkward about it, Ren still appreciated it.

He hoped he’d like the flowers. 

*** 

Maybe he really was too sentimental sometimes. Goro would call him this teasingly, but he couldn’t help it, and it’s not like he was ever told to stop. A dinner and coffee together, just the two of them in the empty shop did seem rather cliché, but even Morgana was faster to comment on that than Goro, who just accepted the free meal without complaining. Knowing him though, it could be because he didn’t really eat anything solid all day... but Ren liked taking care of him in small ways, just like he did for him. 

“So, how was your day, having to accompany Ryuji?” He finally asked, not being able to stop himself. 

“Oh. So you knew,” Goro muttered, taking a sip out of his cup. “Well, it’s not like I had to do that. I just thought it’d be better to stop him before he does something terribly stupid, and Kitagawa couldn’t go with him.” 

“So, damage control?” 

“You could say so. Besides… we’ve been hanging out from time to time, lately. He’s fun to tease,” he said with a smirk that Ren knew all too well. 

_ I’ll have to join them sometime. _

“Sounds entertaining. But is teasing him more enjoyable than doing this to me?” Ren asked, smiling sweetly and receiving a similar expression in return. 

“The teasing I do to you is with completely different intentions.”

_ Oh, I like that.  _

“Care to reveal your true intentions, then?” 

For a moment Goro just stared at him, and then… started laughing. 

“You know, once I started recognizing when you’re trying to flirt with me, I stopped being able to take it seriously,” he said, and maybe Ren should feel insulted that his attempts were just dismissed like this, but seeing Goro laugh at this was actually worth it. “Were I also this embarrassing?” 

“Come on, I’m not that terrible at it!” Ren replied with a grin. “Anyone else would’ve fallen for me.” 

“No, that’s not-” Goro managed to let out, still trying to contain his laughter. “You really don’t have to do this, you know?” 

“Does that mean you’ve already fallen for me, then?” He joked in return, and expected more laughing, but… that’s actually when Goro fell silent, his eyes widening. “Wait, was that really what you meant?” 

“...”

“...” 

“Anyway-” 

It was Ren’s turn to start laughing. So hard that he had to rest his forehead against the table while laughing hysterically. He couldn’t even remember the last time something made him laugh so hard. 

He was so in love with this guy, even if he was sometimes acting like a total dumbass. 

“What’s so funny to you?!” Goro finally snapped, reaching his hand out as if to poke him, but Ren grabbed it just in time, intertwining their fingers together.

“You could’ve just said ‘no’ to that question, but instead you looked like a deer in the headlights. I can’t believe this,” he said, already feeling teary-eyed. “Sorry for laughing, but it’s just-”

“If I had to laugh every time you react like this to something I say, I’d-” 

“Why don’t you do that then? I like it when you laugh.” He finally raised his head to look at Goro, and what he saw only made him smile. He was looking anywhere but at him, face flushed, hand squeezing Ren’s own way too hard. Ren only noticed it now, when they were holding hands, but… he wasn’t wearing his gloves. For some reason that seemed important, the feeling of bare skin against his fingers.

“Is that still teasing or did you enter the mockery territory?” He muttered quietly. 

“I’m completely honest,” Ren said.

“Did you really make me come here today just for this?” 

“What do you mean? You got free dinner and entertainment.” 

“If that entertainment is supposed to be you, I’m going home,” Goro sighed, but made no move to turn his words into reality. Which was incredibly cute, actually. 

“Oh? Did someone expect a White Day return gift and is disappointed now?” 

“Not really, it’s not like I actually gave you anything last month.” 

“Didn’t I tell you you’re my best gift? That means you had every right to expect one-” 

“You’re so annoying! What if it goes both ways!?” 

He looked like he regretted saying that the moment those words left his mouth, but it was too late. He couldn’t take it back anymore, as they just stared at each other, both more than a little embarrassed. 

_ Okay, Ren, you have to deal with it calmly. Don’t freak out. You’ve flirted with countless people before and you were fine.  _

But those countless people weren’t Goro Akechi. It didn’t hold much meaning, as they weren’t his first serious love.

“...I actually do have a gift for you. That isn’t me, I mean.” Ren laughed a little, seeing the face he made at that second sentence. “Upstairs though.” 

“...why? Couldn’t you just give it to me here?”

“I was embarrassed earlier, but now that you went and outdid me again, I think I’m alright.” 

“You…!” 

Letting go of his hand, Ren left the booth and basically sprinted upstairs, knowing he’d follow him anyway, whether it was out of curiosity or to get back at him. He still had enough time to get to the desk and take the bouquet out of the vase. When he turned around, he was greeted by another surprised face. 

“I don’t even know if you like flowers, but I decided to risk it, just like you did last time,” he said. “Well, if you don’t like them, you can always leave them here, I’d still take care of them…”

“Are you an idiot? I’m not leaving them here,” Goro replied instantly, taking his gift from Ren. “Though maybe I should put them back in the water…” 

Ren liked watching him. His reactions, the subtle body language, the expressions he was making depending on situation. He liked learning which reaction meant what, even when nothing was said out loud. He liked it when Goro would let him in, let him see what’s on his mind, because it was such a change from the times when he’d try to wear a perfect mask that in reality was full of cracks. 

Right now, he was wearing an expression Ren had never seen before, and he had no idea how Goro managed to frown in such a soft-looking way, but it was sort of endearing. 

“Come on, you’ll get wrinkles too soon if you keep staring at these flowers like this,” Ren said, reaching out to caress Goro’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m glad you like them.” 

“Red roses,” he muttered, as if to himself. 

“Twelve of them. For good luck.” 

“...what about the rest? Are they supposed to mean something?” 

“Why don’t you find out yourself?” Ren grinned when Goro sighed, as if not surprised by that answer, and then moved to put the flowers back on the desk. Next, he simply… flopped down onto Ren’s bed, pulling out his phone. “Goro…?” 

“I’ll find out right now,” he said bluntly. “What’s the name of the blue ones?”

“Hydrangea,” Ren replied in an amused tone, crawling onto the bed to sit next to him and having Goro roll over, so he was resting his head in Ren’s lap while lying in his side. 

“Let’s see,” he muttered, googling the flower’s name. “Hydrangea… heartfelt emotions. Gratitude for being understood.”

Ren raised one of his hands to place it on his head, petting his hair. 

“That’s how I feel.” 

“Sentimental.” He expected that, but it didn’t made it any less funny. “The other one… violets?” 

“Those sure are violets.” 

Goro then proceeded to google violets, and somehow, Ren couldn’t even feel embarrassed anymore, as he played with his hair. 

“Affection. Faith. Loyalty. Devotion,” he read quietly. 

They both just stayed silent for a moment. Ren figured out he needed a moment to process this without him demanding an answer, so he simply waited, continuing the gentle motions of his hand. 

“The yellow ones?” Goro asked after a moment. 

“Daffodils.” 

“New beginnings,” he whispered after checking, then, as if wanting to make sure, looked up the last one too. “Twelve red roses. Admiration. True love. Be mine.” 

“...”

“Do you mean it?” 

“All of if.” 

More silence, and Ren quickly began to worry he really went too far, though then Goro just curled up next to him, bringing his knees closer to his chest. Still, no words were spoken… but that’s when Ren noticed the other boy was trembling slightly. Not saying anything, he continued to run his fingers through his hair.

If Goro was crying, he obviously didn’t want it to be pointed out, so Ren wouldn't do it. But he’d stay with him, just so he could feel his presence, however long he wished. 

“Will you stay the night? Just like a month ago,” he asked quietly after a while, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

“Mhm,” Goro hummed in response. “You should buy a proper bed before inviting someone to spend the night though. This one sucks.” 

“You invited yourself into my bed before I even asked, and now you dare complain?”

“You make it sound like I was trying to seduce you. Which is incorrect.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” 

“Yeah. Because I don’t even need to try, apparently,” he said, turning onto his back so he could look at Ren. His eyes seemed slightly red in the dim attic light, but he gave Ren a teasing smirk anyway. “You really need a better bed though.” 

“I’m not sure if there’s a point in buying one now.” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“I’m not going to live here forever,” Ren muttered hesitantly, brushing Goro’s bangs off his forehead. “I’ll probably just stay here for the time being, but eventually find something resembling an actual apartment more. I’m not a criminal on a probation anymore.” 

“Oh.” 

Here he goes again, wearing another expression Ren couldn’t read so easily because he’s never seen it before. Goro raised one hand to touch his face, fingers barely grazing his cheek. 

“I’ll miss this place when it happens,” he said. 

“You can still come here for the coffee, even when I move out.” 

“But you won’t be here anymore.” 

“Are you going to miss this place, or me?” 

“I’m not sure. I like being here. It’s calming. But I like it the most when you’re here too.” Goro grinned at him, giving him not the fake smile, not the smug smirk… but a real smile, toothy and wide, and Ren registered it more than he did with his words. 

Though they still reached him.  _ It’s calming.  _ Was it why back then, a long time ago, he’d often spend long hours here, sitting by the counter almost until closing time? 

Because out of all places, he felt the most at home here?

“Goro?” 

“What now? Decided to buy a new bed after all?” 

“You’re so stuck on one topic sometimes,” Ren snorted at that. “No new bed until I move, but… when I do, I think living on my own would be lonely.” 

Goro frowned a little, and Ren magically knew what it meant this time.  _ It is lonely. I know that feeling too. I don’t want you to be lonely.  _

“I’ll probably start thinking about it more when I’m more used to being here again, but… I’m thinking about looking for a roommate.” 

“A roommate?” Goro repeated, his eyes widening a little. 

“Yep. I’m breaking the news to you now, so you can apply for that position, if you want.” 

“Are you… asking me to live with you?” 

“Mhm. Something along these lines.” 

“Sometimes I think you might be insane.” 

“I’ll take it as a compliment, honey.”

Slowly, Goro raised to a sitting position, turning around until he was facing him. 

“This is serious commitment,” he said in a voice Ren heard many times before - one demanding genuine answers, with no fucking around.

“Do I look like I’m not serious? I wouldn't joke about something like this.”

“...”

“I just confessed to you in the most elaborate way I could come up with in a day.” 

“I know, I just-” Goro closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Shit.” 

“Don’t wanna be stuck with me the whole time?” 

“That’s not it!” The boy exclaimed, placing both of his hands on Ren’s cheeks. “You’re not making this any easier for me!” 

“Well, I tried…?” He cracked a half-smile, wondering what his next move should be, but…” 

“Shit,” Goro muttered once more, his gaze softening as it wandered from Ren’s eyes to his lips. “Screw it.” 

Like this, he closed the small distance that was barely left between them, their lips meeting in a kiss. 

Well. Ren could tell all those times he thought about kissing him weren’t really helpful now. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, and just the gentle pressure of soft lips against his was enough to make all rational thought leave his head. One thing was obvious though.

Neither of them really knew how to kiss, but that didn’t stop them from trying, and even though it was sort of awkward, Ren trade it for anything. 

“...what were we talking about, again? Ah, ri-” Goro mumbled against his lips, but quickly got silenced by another kiss. 

“Does it matter?” He asked. 

“I’m pretty certain that was import-” Yet another kiss interrupted him, and it seemed like he finally gave in, sliding his hands down and loosely wrapping them around Ren’s neck. 

“Just say yes.” 

“Trying to manipulate me into making a decision like this?” 

“Never, whatever you choose, I’ll respect that. Just making sure you keep the promise you made to my parents,” Ren laughed, kissing him again. Because he could do that now. 

“Those bastards?” He muttered with a scowl. “Oh. Right.” 

“What, you already forgot?” 

“Of course not, dumbass. I wouldn’t do anything for them though.” 

“For me, then?” 

Something in his eyes was telling Ren that answering this out loud was extremely difficult for him, even if he was acting all confident before. Eventually, he looked away, resting his hands on the nape of Ren’s neck. 

“For you.” 

Feeling like he was the one who was about to cry now, he clumsily moved closer. Before he could even close his arms around him, he was pulled forward, into an embrace. 

“I’m choosing the bed though,” Goro muttered into his ear, making him snort with laughter. 

“What else do you want, your highness?” 

“Call me this one more time and I’m taking everything back,” he replied, poking Ren in the ribs and making him yelp. “And I want a big bathtub. Since you don’t have one here at all.” 

“Big enough for both of us, I see.” 

“You realize you’re jumping like ten steps ahead of where this relationship actually stands?”

“It’s okay, we’ll get there.” 

“Slowly.” 

“Mhm. I’m ready whenever you are,” Ren hummed, as he pulled them down to awkwardly flop onto their sides. “What else are we going to get?” 

“A better TV than the one you have here.” 

“Do you have to compare everything to the things I don’t have?” 

“Yeah. So you know how much better it’ll be,” Goro said, his eyes closed now, a softer smile making its way onto his face. “We’ll get a better sofa too. This one hurts to sit at.” 

“He invites himself into my bed, insults it, and now insults my sofa too…” 

“I hope you’re aware the plant you’ve been taking care of is fake. We can get some actual ones too.” 

“Sure thi- Wait, what?!” 

“You never realized? Idiot.” 

“There’s no way it’s a fake-” 

“It is. There’s no way a living plant would be able to survive in here. Don’t worry, we’ll get you some plants, you pitiful gardener.” 

Neither of them said that out loud, but Ren knew. It felt good to be able to plan ahead, having real possibilities to make those plans come true. It wasn’t an empty ‘what if’, or a dream that wouldn’t come true. Even if it still sounded a little bit like daydreaming... if Goro humored it, it meant he believed in it, too. 

“Hey, Goro, do we want a pet?” 

“Hmm? Don’t you already have a cat? Morgana’s enough for now.” 

“He’s going to piss in your shoes for this.” 

“What Morgana doesn’t hear, Morgana can’t get revenge for.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilery version goes here!

“Do you have everything?” Goro asked, looking around his room, as if trying to determine if any of the abandoned items should actually not be left behind. 

“He’s been ready since yesterday, and rechecked at least five times,” Morgana said, scratching himself behind the ear. “Most of the necessary stuff was delivered to Leblanc already.” 

“Better safe than sorry,” he replied, looking back at Ren. “You might not come back here anytime soon.” 

“I’m well aware of that,” Ren laughed a little, picking up his last bag and letting Morgana hop into it. “I was waiting for this day, actually. Especially since you promised to come pick me up.” 

He could swear he saw a slight blush on Goro’s face. 

“I didn’t think you’d consider that a promise, but I wasn’t about to break any,” he said. “Anyway. If you’re ready, let’s go. You know I don’t like wasting time.” 

“Riiight.” Ren let out another laugh, directing his steps towards the door. “I still don’t even know how you managed to get a car to come here. I didn’t even know you can drive.” 

“The fact that you can’t doesn’t mean it’s not a basic skill,” Goro muttered. “As for the car… It’s Sae-san’s. She let me borrow it, after Niijima supported my cause.” 

“Makoto?” Morgana asked, peeking out of the bag. “I was under the impression that you two don’t get along much.” 

“She didn’t do it for me, she did it for Ren,” he replied, following Ren downstairs. “It’s already considerate of her to let me come here on my own, instead of doing it herself or bringing the others along, but after I explained everything we’ve formed a temporary alliance.” 

“Uh oh,” Ren hummed, looking at him over his shoulder. “I smell ulterior motives.” 

“Only the purest intentions here.” Goro smiled at him innocently, but both of them knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Short recap: a little less than a month ago, Ren was moping around about being lonely on Valentine’s Day, the person he loved being a few hours of a train ride away from him. He decided to tease said person about him being lonely on Valentine’s Day too, but Goro wasn’t having it and paid him a surprise visit. In the end, neither of them was alone on that day, with Goro even staying the night, the two of them squeezing on Ren’s narrow bed. 

On that day, Goro also said he’d come back for him on the day he’s supposed to leave the town. That’s why he was here now, with a borrowed car and clearly scheming something. 

Oh well. 

“Give me a moment, I need to at least say goodbye,” Ren muttered, pointing at the kitchen’s door, where his parents supposedly were. 

“Go ahead. Actually, I haven’t even talked to them this time… Even though I’ve made such a good impression last time.”

“Last time we were all just glad they didn’t question why you decided to visit Ren on that exact day,” Morgana replied. 

Goro followed Ren to the kitchen anyway. Ren decided not to think about it too hard. 

“Mother, father,” he said, trying to get their attention. He did get it, they looked up from whatever they were doing, but didn’t seem particularly interested. Well, he couldn’t say that it didn’t hurt a little. _Just a little._ “I’ll be going now. Just wanted to say bye.”

“Of course,” his mother said awkwardly. “Text us from time to time?”

“Sure.” Ren nodded, knowing he most likely wasn’t going to do that, already turning around. “Then, see you.”

“Wait.” Goro grabbed his hands, stopping him and stepping forward. “I wanted to say a few words too.”

Oh. _Oh. So that’s what he was planning._

“You’re… Akechi-kun, right? Ren’s friend?” His father asked, frowning in surprise, but Goro didn’t give him the chance to say anything else. 

“Yes, my name is Goro Akechi, and… I wanted to thank you for taking care of Ren for so long. I’m sure you were wonderful role models to him,” he said in the sweetest voice Ren ever heard. His parents almost smiled, but then Goro’s tone dropped. “...is that what you thought I’d say?”

“H-Huh?”

Of course that was a bait. That first tone was so fake it made Ren cringe internally. 

“There’s nothing I could thank you for. Or he could thank you for, if we’re at it. Ren is someone I’m really glad I met, but I’m going to assume he mostly raised himself, because if he took after either of you, I wouldn’t even be here,” he continued, his voice now ice-cold. “Your indifference makes you no better than trash. Think whatever you want of me, but I’m not going to respect a parent that doesn't treat their child with respect.” 

It looked as if his words knocked the air out of their lungs. 

“Worry not though!” Goro went back to the cheerful tone. “Because from now on, I’ll be the one looking after him. And I’ll definitely do a better job than you. Let’s go, Ren.” 

Not even waiting for any reaction, Goro pulled him out of the room by the hand, his pace so fast that Ren had to run after him, holding Morgana’s bag tightly. He didn’t stop until they were out of the house and by the car Goro parked nearby, a little out of breath but… 

Neither of them seemed to be able to contain their laughter. 

“H-Have you seen their faces?” Goro choked out, trying to muffle his laughter with his hand. “I didn’t even have to try too hard!” 

“I didn’t expect you to actually do that in the first place!” 

“I never go back on my words,” he said, continuing to laugh as he unlocked the car’s door and they both stumbled inside, with Ren trying to be as gentle as he could with putting the bag with Morgana to the back. Sae probably wouldn’t appreciate them leaving cat fur all over the place. 

“So, I didn’t really leave you much choice, since I just pissed your parents off, but… ready to leave this pitiful town for good?” Goro asked with a smirk, leaning closer to him. Hoping he wasn’t reading the mood wrong, Ren moved closer, reaching out and gently bringing them together in a hug. Goro tensed for a moment, then moved his hands to hold him back.

“Thank you. I knew seeing you do this would be worth it,” Ren muttered into his shirt, and maybe his voice sounded a little weaker than he wanted. 

“Mhm, it was actually very satisfying,” Goro hummed, caressing his back. “You did great, surviving here for so long.” 

Ren wasn’t sure if the praise was genuine or sarcastic, but he simply relaxed into the embrace. Even if he wasn’t wanted in that house, he was wanted here. 

_Because from now on, I’ll be the one looking after him. And I’ll definitely do a better job than you._

Did he… did he really mean it? 

“Ekhem. Do I have to remind you guys that I’m still here?” Morgana complained from the backseat. “I can even spend the night at Futaba’s once we’re in Tokyo, but spare me for now!”

“Hmm, let me think,” Goro said, and Ren could hear the grin in his voice as he squeezed him more tightly and pressing a sneaky kiss to the crown of his head. “Nope.” 

“You’re terrible! And last time we saw each other I even left the bed to you two!” 

“Sorry if I don’t seem as considerate as you, mister cat,” he replied, finally pulling away and moving to fiddle with the radio. “Now you’ll also have to put up with my music taste.” 

“Okay, I don’t think this part is that bad… Hey! I’m not a cat! You’ll pay for this!” 

“Scary. What are you gonna do, piss in my shoes?” 

“You…!” 

Ren couldn’t really do anything but lean back in his seat, laughing at the banter taking place without his participation. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was… honestly comforting. Felt natural. He could get used to this, to long car rides with Goro instead of taking the train… well, not like Goro actually owned a car. That would’ve been too good. 

“Hey, what are you doing? Close that window, idiot, it’s still only March!” Goro said with exasperation in his voice, but Ren just stuck his head outside, to feel the wind. They weren’t even going that fast yet. “Get back in here and be useful for something, like navigate for example! I don’t really remember the way back.” 

“Can’t you just put the voice in your phone navigation on?” He asked, sticking his head back inside. “Isn’t it how you got here in the first place?” 

“Maybe, but I’d rather listen to your voice now, instead of it,” Goro replied smugly, and that was enough for Ren to feel his face instantly heating up.

_He’s getting better at this._

“...fine. I’ll do it,” he muttered, closing the window and reaching for his phone. 

“If that’s how it’s going to be the whole time, I’m going to stay at Futaba’s permanently,” Morgana grumbled, making Goro snort quietly. 

“You’re just giving me a weapon with your complaining, you know?” 

“You shouldn’t take advantage of my weakness!” 

“Then you shouldn’t show it so obviously. Are you jealous, maybe?” 

“Wha…! No! Not at all!” 

Ren really could get used to this. 

*** 

“...all I’m saying is that living in the attic is not as bad as you think, once you get used to it,” Ren said as they approached Leblanc. Goro left the car near Sojiro’s house, saying that he’ll return it later. “There’s lots of benefits to it.” 

“Oh? For example what?” Goro replied, clearly amused.

“I never had to pay for the coffee?” 

“Most of time, I didn’t have to either.” 

“But that’s because I lived there! See, it meant benefits for both of us!” 

“We’ll see if you manage to get me one now, maybe then you’ll convince me,” he said. “Come on, open the door already, I’m sure they’re waiting for you.” 

“...waiting for me?” Ren mumbled, already pressing the door handle, and apparently there was no need to ask that question, as it was answered by multiple people who didn’t even hear him asking it. 

“Welcome back!” 

Next moment, he was instantly pulled further inside the café by Ann and Ryuji and greeted by the faces of some of the rest, and Sojiro behind the counter. 

“Why do you look so surprised? It’s a welcome party!” Futaba snickered from her chair, noticing his expression. “Though we couldn’t all come here today, and some of us are probably only gonna get busier from now on.” 

“Haru sadly couldn’t make time… but she said she’ll definitely find some time for you during the week,” Makoto said with a smile. 

“Yusuke’s busy with some art event preparations, but I guess we’ll all be invited to that anyway, so no need to worry. Sumire’s gonna be a little late,” Ryuji added with a grin. “Other than them, we're all here!” 

“At least let the kid go, he looks so confused,” Sojiro sighed. 

Probably feeling more touched than confused, he let the duo pull him towards one of the booths. 

“Okay, now that I’ve brought him here safely, I can leave-” Goro started, but that’s when the door opened again. 

“Grab him, Sumire!” Ryuji called out to the red-haired girl, who despite looking completely unaware of what’s going on, tugged at one of Goro’s arms with a confused expression, and he looked back at her, equally puzzled. Ryuji used that time to grab his other arm with a frown on his face, pulling him inside too. “Those two might have an excuse, but you’re staying here!” 

“What if I made up an excuse too?” Goro asked with a scowl. 

“If the excuse is ‘I don’t want to be here’, we’re not accepting it!” Sumire said cheerfully. “I brought muffins, you have to try them!” 

“I…” His gaze wandered to Ren, as if looking for an answer for a question he didn’t even ask, then it softened, as he left out a sigh that meant surrendering. “Alright. If you insist…” 

“Wouldn’t want to waste your time on coming back here after we leave,” Futaba muttered, and everyone in the room fell silent for a moment, as Goro gave her a scandalized look. “What? Still in the pining zone? I thought you were past that already…” 

The sight of them both blushing and looking away from each other probably explained it all. 

Futaba called it pining, but it wasn’t entirely like that. Ren thought that their feelings for each other were rather clear on both sides, especially after Valentine’s Day, but it was never really… stated out loud. He wasn’t really sure what they officially were, even if in the eyes of their friends apparently it seemed clear too. They weren’t in a hurry and could figure it out at their own pace… 

Though it didn’t mean he would be opposed to kissing him right now. If there was nobody else in the room, that is. That flushed face was somehow very attractive. 

“Moving on!” Sumire interrupted the momentary silence, in the meantime pulling out the muffin box out of her bag and now almost stuffing one right into Goro’s mouth. “You have to tell me what you think!” 

“W-Wait! Didn’t I already tell you at some point that I don’t even like sweets much?!” 

“This is different! I made it myself, so you can’t refuse! You took the friendship choco too, right? Ann-senpai, Ryuji-senpai, support me, please!” 

“Of course, Sumire!” 

“I think you should probably leave him alone, if you want him to stay…” Makoto said, trying to grab Ann’s hand, but Ren wasn’t sure if she could even do anything.

“They’re all like children,” Morgana muttered, finally climbing out of his bag.

“Look at them, getting along so well,” Futaba said quietly, flopping down in the same booth as him, on the opposite side. With all the noise the other four were making, it seemed obvious she was talking to Ren alone. For a moment he froze, recalling that Futaba and Haru still seemed to be pretty wary of Goro. He didn’t want to make it difficult for them… but then, Futaba smiled, resting her chin on her hand. “Good for them.” 

“Huh?” 

“He’s still trying way too hard to manage on his own,” she muttered. “Change doesn’t come easily after all, I know it from experience… But even if I’m not exactly eager to be his bestie, I don’t think he deserves to be alone. So I’m glad they’re getting along.” 

Sometimes Ren was really grateful for Futaba and how understanding she was. Talking to her, and watching the commotion the others were making with the corner of his eye… he finally felt like he was back home. 

“Hey, this isn’t so bad.” Goro’s voice reached them from where the others were bothering them. “After the chocolate, I expected it to be too sweet to even swallow.” 

“You really don’t have much faith in me, don’t you, senpai?” Sumire sighed. “I’m constantly improving!” 

“Give her some more credit, dude!” Ryuji added. 

“I just said that I acknowledge that! She did a good job,” Goro muttered, as if praising someone was putting him in a state of immense embarrassment. 

“He’s actually pretty funny,” Futaba snorted. “I think we should keep him.” 

“...well, that’s what I hope on doing.” 

“Stop pining, you dumbass,” she replied, kicking him under the table. 

“I’m working on this,” Ren said with a laugh. 

On Valentine’s Day, Goro reached out to him. Now it was his time to make a move.

*** 

“You’re going to spill the coffee, kid. Be a little more careful about what you’re doing, there’s no time to be daydreaming at work.” Sojiro brought him back to reality from his moment of zoning out. 

“Ah, sorry,” Ren muttered, realizing how close he was to a disaster. “I didn’t even notice…” 

“I could see as much,” the man sighed. “What are you thinking about so hard, that you can’t focus on doing your job?” 

Ren wasn’t entirely sure if he should answer this. Both because it was a little embarrassing, and because he still wasn’t sure what Sojiro’s opinion on it would be. In the end he put everything he was holding back on the counter and turned to him, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

“It’s probably because tomorrow’s White Day, and I still have no idea how to celebrate it,” he said quietly. 

“Eh? Weren’t you still in your hometown on Valentine’s Day? It’s now like there’s anyone here you’d need to celebrate it with,” Sojiro replied with a confused expression. He was easier to talk to than Ren’s own father, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. He was still… well, an old man, when Ren was a teenager. 

“Well… not exactly,” he admitted. “Someone paid me a visit back then. It made me happy, so I want to show that somehow…” 

“Paid you a visit…? Who the hell would go all the way to your hometown for that…?” Sojiro asked with a frown, but then sighed, as if coming to a conclusion it was stupid to ask. “That Akechi kid, right?” 

“H-How did you know?” 

“He went there to pick you up just a few days ago. He’s trying so hard. As he should, I suppose… He has some bad impressions to fix,” the man said. “Though I’m not going to judge you. It’s up to you to determine if he deserves this second chance.” 

“So you don’t really mind if I… you know… date him?” Ren asked, feeling more and more awkward with each moment. 

_Is it what it feels like to discuss introducing your date to your parents? With an added layer of tension?_

“Why should I? You’re old enough to decide for yourself,” Sojiro replied. “Futaba doesn’t seem to mind that kid hanging around either. This isn’t really my business, you know…”

“I guess…” 

“As long as you’re happy, kid. As long as you’re happy,” he added, sounding at least as embarrassed as Ren felt. 

“Thank you, Boss,” the boy mumbled, feeling a dumb smile force its way onto his face. “Though I still don’t know what to do on White Day…” 

“You’re acting as if I should know this for you,” Sojiro frowned. “Sorry, but if you expect I have any experience with wooing men, you’ll be disappointed. I don’t even know if it’s okay to give a guy flowers, it’s hard to keep up with you kids nowadays.” 

“Flowers…?” 

“You don’t even remember what I told you last year? What the hell am I even supposed to do with you…” he sighed again. “I told you to give flowers to the person you actually like, instead of this old man.” 

Ren blinked once, then twice, slowly, trying to recall that event. Some things that happened a year ago were a little blurry in his mind… Well, it definitely wasn’t the easiest time of his life. Any person told to give flowers to someone they actually liked while mourning would probably ignore that advice. Though now...

“Ah,” he let out a small gasp. “I could totally give him flowers.” 

“You didn’t even think about this?!” 

“Sometimes the most obvious solution is the hardest to notice,” Ren said, already pulling out his phone and writing a text message. 

**Me:** you free tomorrow? 

**Me:** i actually hope you didn’t make any plans

He didn’t have to wait long for a response. 

**Goro:** I’m free tomorrow in the evening. 

**Goro:** What, missing me already? 

Ren knew it was supposed to be a joke, but it couldn’t stop him from replying honestly. 

**Me:** of course, honey

 **Me:** and if you’re free, i hope you’ll stop by leblanc tomorrow 

**Goro:** … 

**Goro:** I’ll think about it. 

**Me:** see you tomorrow then :)

He knew he didn’t have to worry about being rejected, even if Goro often acted like this. Ren already managed to see right through him - neither giving, nor receiving affection was easy when you weren’t used to it. That’s why they were taking this slow. Getting used to each other. 

“You look like something good just happened,” Sojiro said, raising one brow. “Got a date tomorrow?” 

“You could say that,” he replied with a smile. “Thanks, Boss.” 

“Don’t thank me for something like this. Damn, it really feels like I accidentally adopted another kid…”

Ren didn't really have anything against that statement. If... If he could, he would’ve never left this place last year anyway. Even if at first he thought being sent here was a tragedy, eventually… came to see this café as his home, and its owner was more of a father to him than the person he was related by blood to. 

His thoughts were interrupted by another incoming message. 

**Goro:** See you tomorrow. I’ll text you before I get there. 

He just smiled to himself. In addition to all of that, now he could see Goro whenever he wanted to. 

*** 

The next day Ren found himself at the underground mall, heading toward a store he hasn’t visited since a year earlier, but still remembered so well. Just a while ago, Ryuji sent him a selfie depicting him dragging Goro around somewhere in Shibuya, looking for a return gift for Sumire at the last possible moment. Ren kindly didn’t tell him that Goro was the type to plan ahead, bought a gift for Sumire in advance and already gave it to her in the morning. 

Well, at least he knew why Goro was only available in the evening. This gave him the time to get what he needed done. 

“Ah, Amamiya-kun,” a familiar woman said upon recognizing him. “It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you! I suppose you’re not here because you’re looking for a job, huh? Not on a day like this.” 

“You saw right through me, Hanasaki-san,” he replied. “I need something to really get the message across this time.” 

“Ah. A love confession?” She asked, smirking when he most likely blushed. “How romantic.” 

“The person I’m doing this for will probably think it’s cliché,” Ren laughed a little. 

“Nonsense,” Hanasaki just waved her hand. “Since it’s something important to you, would you like to make the bouquet yourself?” 

“Huh? Is that alright with you?” 

“I know from experience that you know how to do that,” she replied with a smile. “Just pick whatever you like and then we’ll determine the price.” 

A little nervous, Ren accepted the offer and entered the store for the first time in a while, then pulled out the notes he made yesterday, when thinking about what kind of arrangement he wanted to buy. 

“That’s an unusual composition,” Hanasaki said, watching him work. “Though pretty flowers always look great together, I suppose. Do you think they’ll get the message?” 

“If not immediately, he’ll definitely check it,” Ren hummed, picking another flower to add to the rest.. “He’s very fond of hidden meanings, so I think I don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Alright then,” the woman laughed. “Be sure to take twelve of the roses, for good luck.” 

Ren took a look at the bouquet, then added another few of the red roses. Might as well add another layer to the meaning. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much though… He didn’t want to scare him away, or seem too forceful. He knew he needed to leave him the room to breathe.

Though lately that distance seemed to be growing smaller, and it was mostly Goro who was trying to close it. Even if he was a little awkward about it, Ren still appreciated it.

He hoped he’d like the flowers. 

*** 

Maybe he really was too sentimental sometimes. Goro would call him this teasingly, but he couldn’t help it, and it’s not like he was ever told to stop. A dinner and coffee together, just the two of them in the empty shop did seem rather cliché, but even Morgana was faster to comment on that than Goro, who just accepted the free meal without complaining. Knowing him though, it could be because he didn’t really eat anything solid all day... but Ren liked taking care of him in small ways, just like he did for him. 

“So, how was your day, having to accompany Ryuji?” He finally asked, not being able to stop himself. 

“Oh. So you knew,” Goro muttered, taking a sip out of his cup. “Well, it’s not like I had to do that. I just thought it’d be better to stop him before he does something terribly stupid, and Kitagawa couldn’t go with him.” 

“So, damage control?” 

“You could say so. Besides… we’ve been hanging out from time to time, lately. He’s fun to tease,” he said with a smirk that Ren knew all too well. 

_I’ll have to join them sometime._

“Sounds entertaining. But is teasing him more enjoyable than doing this to me?” Ren asked, smiling sweetly and receiving a similar expression in return. 

“The teasing I do to you is with completely different intentions.”

_Oh, I like that._

“Care to reveal your true intentions, then?” 

For a moment Goro just stared at him, and then… started laughing. 

“You know, once I started recognizing when you’re trying to flirt with me, I stopped being able to take it seriously,” he said, and maybe Ren should feel insulted that his attempts were just dismissed like this, but seeing Goro laugh at this was actually worth it. “Were I also this embarrassing?” 

“Come on, I’m not that terrible at it!” Ren replied with a grin. “Anyone else would’ve fallen for me.” 

“No, that’s not-” Goro managed to let out, still trying to contain his laughter. “You really don’t have to do this, you know?” 

“Does that mean you’ve already fallen for me, then?” He joked in return, and expected more laughing, but… that’s actually when Goro fell silent, his eyes widening. “Wait, was that really what you meant?” 

“...”

“...” 

“Anyway-” 

It was Ren’s turn to start laughing. So hard that he had to rest his forehead against the table while laughing hysterically. He couldn’t even remember the last time something made him laugh so hard. 

He was so in love with this guy, even if he was sometimes acting like a total dumbass. 

“What’s so funny to you?!” Goro finally snapped, reaching his hand out as if to poke him, but Ren grabbed it just in time, intertwining their fingers together.

“You could’ve just said ‘no’ to that question, but instead you looked like a deer in the headlights. I can’t believe this,” he said, already feeling teary-eyed. “Sorry for laughing, but it’s just-”

“If I had to laugh every time you react like this to something I say, I’d-” 

“Why don’t you do that then? I like it when you laugh.” He finally raised his head to look at Goro, and what he saw only made him smile. He was looking anywhere but at him, face flushed, hand squeezing Ren’s own way too hard. Ren only noticed it now, when they were holding hands, but… he wasn’t wearing his gloves. For some reason that seemed important, the feeling of bare skin against his fingers.

“Is that still teasing or did you enter the mockery territory?” He muttered quietly. 

“I’m completely honest,” Ren said.

“Did you really make me come here today just for this?” 

“What do you mean? You got free dinner and entertainment.” 

“If that entertainment is supposed to be you, I’m going home,” Goro sighed, but made no move to turn his words into reality. Which was incredibly cute, actually. 

“Oh? Did someone expect a White Day return gift and is disappointed now?” 

“Not really, it’s not like I actually gave you anything last month.” 

“Didn’t I tell you you’re my best gift? That means you had every right to expect one-” 

“You’re so annoying! What if it goes both ways!?” 

He looked like he regretted saying that the moment those words left his mouth, but it was too late. He couldn’t take it back anymore, as they just stared at each other, both more than a little embarrassed. 

_Okay, Ren, you have to deal with it calmly. Don’t freak out. You’ve flirted with countless people before and you were fine._

But those countless people weren’t Goro Akechi. It didn’t hold much meaning, as they weren’t his first serious love.

“...I actually do have a gift for you. That isn’t me, I mean.” Ren laughed a little, seeing the face he made at that second sentence. “Upstairs though.” 

“...why? Couldn’t you just give it to me here?”

“I was embarrassed earlier, but now that you went and outdid me again, I think I’m alright.” 

“You…!” 

Letting go of his hand, Ren left the booth and basically sprinted upstairs, knowing he’d follow him anyway, whether it was out of curiosity or to get back at him. He still had enough time to get to the desk and take the bouquet out of the vase. When he turned around, he was greeted by another surprised face. 

“I don’t even know if you like flowers, but I decided to risk it, just like you did last time,” he said. “Well, if you don’t like them, you can always leave them here, I’d still take care of them…”

“Are you an idiot? I’m not leaving them here,” Goro replied instantly, taking his gift from Ren. “Though maybe I should put them back in the water…” 

Ren liked watching him. His reactions, the subtle body language, the expressions he was making depending on situation. He liked learning which reaction meant what, even when nothing was said out loud. He liked it when Goro would let him in, let him see what’s on his mind, because it was such a change from the times when he’d try to wear a perfect mask that in reality was full of cracks. 

Right now, he was wearing an expression Ren had never seen before, and he had no idea how Goro managed to frown in such a soft-looking way, but it was sort of endearing. 

“Come on, you’ll get wrinkles too soon if you keep staring at these flowers like this,” Ren said, reaching out to caress Goro’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m glad you like them.” 

“Red roses,” he muttered, as if to himself. 

“Twelve of them. For good luck.” 

“...what about the rest? Are they supposed to mean something?” 

“Why don’t you find out yourself?” Ren grinned when Goro sighed, as if not surprised by that answer, and then moved to put the flowers back on the desk. Next, he simply… flopped down onto Ren’s bed, pulling out his phone. “Goro…?” 

“I’ll find out right now,” he said bluntly. “What’s the name of the blue ones?”

“Hydrangea,” Ren replied in an amused tone, crawling onto the bed to sit next to him and having Goro roll over, so he was resting his head in Ren’s lap while lying on his side. 

“Let’s see,” he muttered, googling the flower’s name. “Hydrangea… heartfelt emotions. Gratitude for being understood.”

Ren raised one of his hands to place it on his head, petting his hair. 

“That’s how I feel.” 

“Sentimental.” He expected that, but it didn’t made it any less funny. “The other one… violets?” 

“Those sure are violets.” 

Goro then proceeded to google violets, and somehow, Ren couldn’t even feel embarrassed anymore, as he played with his hair. 

“Affection. Faith. Loyalty. Devotion,” he read quietly. 

They both just stayed silent for a moment. Ren figured out he needed a moment to process this without him demanding an answer, so he simply waited, continuing the gentle motions of his hand. 

“The yellow ones?” Goro asked after a moment. 

“Daffodils.” 

“New beginnings,” he whispered after checking, then, as if wanting to make sure, looked up the last one too. “Twelve red roses. Admiration. True love. Be mine.” 

“...”

“Do you mean it?” 

“All of if.” 

More silence, and Ren quickly began to worry he really went too far, though then Goro just curled up next to him, bringing his knees closer to his chest. Still, no words were spoken… but that’s when Ren noticed the other boy was trembling slightly. Not saying anything, he continued to run his fingers through his hair.

If Goro was crying, he obviously didn’t want it to be pointed out, so Ren wouldn't do it. But he’d stay with him, just so he could feel his presence, however long he wished. 

“Will you stay the night? Just like a month ago,” he asked quietly after a while, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

“Mhm,” Goro hummed in response. “You should buy a proper bed before inviting someone to spend the night though. This one sucks.” 

“You invited yourself into my bed before I even asked, and now you dare complain?”

“You make it sound like I was trying to seduce you. Which is incorrect.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” 

“Yeah. Because I don’t even need to try, apparently,” he said, turning onto his back so he could look at Ren. His eyes seemed slightly red in the dim attic light, but he gave Ren a teasing smirk anyway. “You really need a better bed though.” 

“I’m not sure if there’s a point in buying one now.” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“I’m not going to live here forever,” Ren muttered hesitantly, brushing Goro’s bangs off his forehead. “I’ll probably just stay here for the time being, but eventually find something resembling an actual apartment more. I’m not a criminal on a probation anymore.” 

“Oh.” 

Here he goes again, wearing another expression Ren couldn’t read so easily because he’s never seen it before. Goro raised one hand to touch his face, fingers barely grazing his cheek. 

“I’ll miss this place when it happens,” he said. 

“You can still come here for the coffee, even when I move out.” 

“But you won’t be here anymore.” 

“Are you going to miss this place, or me?” 

“I’m not sure. I like being here. It’s calming. But I like it the most when you’re here too.” Goro grinned at him, giving him not the fake smile, not the smug smirk… but a real smile, toothy and wide, and Ren registered it more than he did with his words. 

Though they still reached him. _It’s calming._ Was it why on that one day in February, a year ago, this was the place where he awakened? Downstairs, with just the two of them, after Maruki and Morgana left… 

Was it because he felt at home here, of all places?” 

“Goro?” 

“What now? Decided to buy a new bed after all?” 

“You’re so stuck on one topic sometimes,” Ren snorted at that. “No new bed until I move, but… when I do, I think living on my own would be lonely.” 

Goro frowned a little, and Ren magically knew what it meant this time. _It is lonely. I know that feeling too. I don’t want you to be lonely._

“I’ll probably start thinking about it more when I’m more used to being here again, but… I’m thinking about looking for a roommate.” 

“A roommate?” Goro repeated, his eyes widening a little. 

“Yep. I’m breaking the news to you now, so you can apply for that position, if you want.” 

“Are you… asking me to live with you?” 

“Mhm. Something along these lines.” 

“Sometimes I think you might be insane.” 

“I’ll take it as a compliment, honey.”

Slowly, Goro raised to a sitting position, turning around until he was facing him. 

“This is serious commitment,” he said in a voice Ren heard many times before - one demanding genuine answers, with no fucking around.

“Do I look like I’m not serious? I wouldn't joke about something like this.”

“...”

“I just confessed to you in the most elaborate way I could come up with in a day.” 

“I know, I just-” Goro closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Shit.” 

“Don’t wanna be stuck with me the whole time?” 

“That’s not it!” The boy exclaimed, placing both of his hands on Ren’s cheeks. “You’re not making this any easier for me!” 

“Well, I tried…?” He cracked a half-smile, wondering what his next move should be, but…” 

“Shit,” Goro muttered once more, his gaze softening as it wandered from Ren’s eyes to his lips. “Screw it.” 

Like this, he closed the small distance that was barely left between them, their lips meeting in a kiss. 

Well. Ren could tell all those times he thought about kissing him weren’t really helpful now. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, and just the gentle pressure of soft lips against his was enough to make all rational thought leave his head. One thing was obvious though.

Neither of them really knew how to kiss, but that didn’t stop them from trying, and even though it was sort of awkward, Ren wouldn't trade it for anything. 

“...what were we talking about, again? Ah, ri-” Goro mumbled against his lips, but quickly got silenced by another kiss. 

“Does it matter?” He asked. 

“I’m pretty certain that was import-” Yet another kiss interrupted him, and it seemed like he finally gave in, sliding his hands down and loosely wrapping them around Ren’s neck. 

“Just say yes.” 

“Trying to manipulate me into making a decision like this?” 

“Never, whatever you choose, I’ll respect that. Just making sure you keep the promise you made to my parents,” Ren laughed, kissing him again. Because he could do that now. 

“Those bastards?” He muttered with a scowl. “Oh. Right.” 

“What, you already forgot?” 

“Of course not, dumbass. I wouldn’t do anything for them though.” 

“For me, then?” 

Something in his eyes was telling Ren that answering this out loud was extremely difficult for him, even if he was acting all confident before. Eventually, he looked away, resting his hands on the nape of Ren’s neck. 

“For you.” 

Feeling like he was the one who was about to cry now, he clumsily moved closer. Before he could even close his arms around him, he was pulled forward, into an embrace. 

“I’m choosing the bed though,” Goro muttered into his ear, making him snort with laughter. 

“What else do you want, your highness?” 

“Call me this one more time and I’m taking everything back,” he replied, poking Ren in the ribs and making him yelp. “And I want a big bathtub. Since you don’t have one here at all.” 

“Big enough for both of us, I see.” 

“You realize you’re jumping like ten steps ahead of where this relationship actually stands?”

“It’s okay, we’ll get there.” 

“Slowly.” 

“Mhm. I’m ready whenever you are,” Ren hummed, as he pulled them down to awkwardly flop onto their sides. “What else are we going to get?” 

“A better TV than the one you have here.” 

“Do you have to compare everything to the things I don’t have?” 

“Yeah. So you know how much better it’ll be,” Goro said, his eyes closed now, a softer smile making its way onto his face. “We’ll get a better sofa too. This one hurts to sit at.” 

“He invites himself into my bed, insults it, and now insults my sofa too…” 

“I hope you’re aware the plant you’ve been taking care of is fake. We can get some actual ones too.” 

“Sure thi- Wait, what?!” 

“You never realized? Idiot.” 

“There’s no way it’s a fake-” 

“It is. There’s no way a living plant would be able to survive in here. Don’t worry, we’ll get you some plants, you pitiful gardener.” 

Neither of them said that out loud, but Ren knew. It felt good to be able to plan ahead, having real possibilities to make those plans come true. It wasn’t an empty ‘what if’, or a dream that wouldn’t come true. Even if it still sounded a little bit like daydreaming... if Goro humored it, it meant he believed in it, too. 

“Hey, Goro, do we want a pet?” 

“Hmm? Don’t you already have a cat? Morgana’s enough for now.” 

“He’s going to piss in your shoes for this.” 

“What Morgana doesn’t hear, Morgana can’t get revenge for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy white day, everyone!! ever since i learned what the no-date p5r white day event looks like and what Sojiro tells Ren on that day, i wanted to write something like this fic. i hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
